moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Siegfried
Euro Alliance |baseunit = |role = * Siege * Unit support |eliteability = |useguns = * "Zeitgeist" cannon * Chrono freeze |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 450 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Plate |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = * Shield Command * Tech Center |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = * 12, minimum 3 (Zeitgeist) * Area-of-effect (chrono freeze) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Deploy to make friendly units around himself invulnerable but cannot act for a short time * Detects stealth (range 9) |structure = |notes = * Only one may be trained at a time * Self-healing * Cannot be crushed by any vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Take 2 slots in transports * Cannot fire from transports * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons * Vulnerable to EMP |margin = }} Siegfried is the hero of the Euro Alliance. Description Siegfried is known as a close associate of the late Albert Einstein. Though Einstein believed his technology should primarily be used for peaceful purposes, Siegfried has set out into the field to show that it is essential to weaponize Einstein's technology in order to protect the free world. On the battlefield, Siegfried pilots the Zeitgeist, a massive craft that wields some of the Alliance's most advanced chrono technology. He can bombard enemies from a great distance with a cutting-edge weapon that creates a small, unstable chrono vortex, inflicting a huge amount of damage to anyone caught in it. When ordered to deploy, Siegfried creates a large, stable chrono-field that temporarily phases himself and all friendly units in the area out of this plane of existence, becoming completely impervious to most external influence. However, phasing out makes any movement impossible. Due to the bulkiness and weight of his craft, Siegfried can't fit into most smaller transports and cannot cross water. However, he can still make use of Allied air and naval transports. Overview Siegfried is an effective siege hero capable of dealing long range bombardment to his enemies. His weapon fires a powerful, unstable chrono vortex that deals area damage and is highly effective against densely-packed enemy groups or structures. Furthermore, Siegfried can deploy to create a chrono-field. This field makes himself and surrounding allies temporarily invulnerable to any type of damage, however unable to act and move. However, Siegfried moves fairly slow due to the bulkiness of his weapon. He cannot be loaded into an Archon AMC and cannot operate its weapon from inside transports. Despite its floating Zeitgeist craft, Siegfried cannot travel across water. Besides that, Siegfried's weapon has a slow firing rate and is unable to fire at any air units. Appearances * In Zero Signal, Siegfried is introduced alongside the rest of the Euro Alliance to retake the Radar Domes and neutralise the Soviet Tactical Nuke Silo. He can die without compromising the mission. * In Rainmaker, Siegfried is present among the enemy Euro Alliance forces. He's meant to be avoided by the player (who only has PsiCorps Troopers, light infantry and vehicles). * At the start of Panic Cycle, Siegfried accompanies the Battle Tortoise carrying KI Scientists and the MCV and leads a small task force to escort them to the SteinsTech Laboratory. He has to survive throughout the first part of the mission. He is one of the very few survivors when the MIDAS hits. * In Blut Royale, Siegfried accompanies Tanya and several brave Allied forces to defend the SteinsTech Academy from the invading Russian and Chinese forces. * Siegfried, utilizing his personal Chrono Legionnaire suit instead of the Zeitgeist craft, rescues Tanya from Soviet captivity in The Mermaid. He starts at elite rank and has to survive throughout the mission. * In Stormbringer, Siegfried and Norio help protect a Weather Control Device and later help clearing the Virgin Islands of PsiCorps presence. Both of them can die without compromising the mission. Assessment Quotes He is voiced by SenatorJohnDean. When selected * The weak shall die, and that is all. * , commander. * Zeitgeist active. * Time waits for no man. * Next? * [[wikipedia:Tempus fugit|''Tempus fugit.]] When ordered to move * ''That's... almost interesting. * Is this all there is to it? * Move. * Acknowledged. * I must hurry. * And then? Nothing happened. When ordrered to attack * Can you see this, Professor? * Begone! * It will be over quickly. * This will be a waste of time. * Perish! * Is this it? When ordered to use chrono freeze * And.... stop! * We'll hold here... for the time being. When under fire * Irregularities detected! * Time to get out of here! * Warpaway mode! When promoted to heroic level * Next? Gallery Siegfreeze.png|Siegfried activating his chrono freeze Trivia * His design is visually based off the unused Red Alert 2 concept art for the Chrono-Legion turret. See also * Tanya * Norio Category:Infantry Category:Hero Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance